Chapter 9
by Seamuslover
Summary: This is my Chapter 9 of HPFF


"_Malfoy can't like Hermione. He's better than I am, in every way. More handsome, richer, smells better" Ron said. "We really should shower" he added. "But the point is, Hermione liked him too."_

"_What!?" Harry said loudly. "Yeah. She told me our second year. You know that mirror she had when she was Petrified?" Harry nodded. "She was spying on Malfoy!" After that both of them were quiet. Malfoy liked Hermione and Hermione liked Malfoy. _

**Chapter 9**

"So, Hermione has liked Malfoy since our second year? That's already 5 years! How is it possible that I didn't know this for 5 years!?" Harry said to Ron. "I don't know. You just don't look at her like I do I guess."

"Since when did you like her, actually?" Harry asked out of curiosity.

"Since our third year. But I really started liking her when we were in our fifth year."

Harry felled super uncomfortable, so he changed the subject, telling Ron he was going to shower. "Sure, okay. I'm going downstairs. I'm kinda hungry. Oh, and please don't tell Hermione something about what I said, okay? I really like her" he added before Harry left the room.

45 minutes later, Harry walked downstairs. Ron was sitting next to Hermione and they were talking and smiling. It seemed like Ron hadn't talked about Malfoy it all. Harry took a seat next to Hermione and listened to what they were talking about. "-know. He can't just be gone, right? Oh, hi Harry" Hermione said, turning towards him. "We were just talking about Dumbledore."

"I know. I haven't stopped thinking about it either" Harry said, smearing his toast with marmalade. "Were could he be?"

"We were just talking about where he could be" Ron said. "Maybe he isn't even in the wizarding world anymore. He could've gone to the Muggle- world."

"The big question is, who took him?" Hermione said. "Nobody can just stand up from the death and go on with their lives. Not even Dumbledore." Harry nodded. "I know, right? That's why I was thinking about leaving this place and go look for him. In a weird way, I feel like it's my responsibility to get him back. Don't ask me why" Harry said.

Then, professor McGonagall stood up from her chair at the Upper Table. She clinked her spoon against her cup, like she was going to give a toast. "Ladies and gentleman" she said in her high- pitched voice. "The staff and I have decided to

re-do this year. We have sent either one of you a letter. Please decide if you want to come back next year and sent us a letter back with your decision. Also tonight we will have a dinner for the new school year. Please join us tonight at 7.30 tonight for the banquet. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your meal." After that she said down and for a short while it was totally quiet and then suddenly everybody shouted. "Who wants to come back here?" someone of Slytherin shouted. "Everybody. Hogwarts is awesome!" a Hufflepuff shouted back. "Yeah that's right!" a Ravenclaw shouted towards the Hufflepuff- person.

"Please everybody, calm down!" professor McGonagall shouted over all the people. It helped and all the people went started talking to the people next to them again.

Ginny was across the table of Harry and she talked to him about going back next year. "I don't know. I mean, I love Hogwarts" Ginny said. "Sweetie" Mrs Weasley said to her daughter. "I think you should go back for this year. You're education is very import if you want a good job later. You need your diploma."

As they were talking, the mail came in. I were so much more owls than Harry had ever seen. Almost everybody got a letter. Especially the Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaws. Harry got one, just like Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and Neville for the people Harry could see. He opened his. It was a letter from the Ministry of Magic.

_Dear mister Potter,_

_It occurred to us that you fought against He- Who- Must- Not- Be- Named and his followers. Therefore, we will give you a job at the Ministry of Magic. You can be an Auror if you are over eighteen or older. Please sent us a letter back with your answer if you will take our job- application._

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs. M. I. Ster _

Harry read the letter over and over again. And again and again. He looked at Hermione's letter. The same but then instead of 'mister Potter' it was 'misses Granger'. He looked over at Ron. Also the same, but the names different. "What does this mean?" Harry asked Hermione and Ron quietly. Mr Weasley had taken George's letter and read it. "You can apply!" he said to George. "And you too, Ron! You could work for the Ministry of Magic, just like me and Percy!" He was excited, you could read that of his face, but George seemed less happy. "Dad… I don't want to work for the Ministry" he said and Mrs Weasley looked shocked.

Allot of owls were still standing on the tables. Hermione saw Harry look and whispered: "The Ministry isn't always that fast." It wasn't. The battle was weeks ago and now they got these letters.

"Are you going to take the job?" Mr Weasley asked Ron. "I don't know" he said looking at Harry. Harry could see Ron thought the same as he did, they didn't really know what to do after their Hogwarts' years ended. Harry wanted to be an Auror in their fifth year, but that was more impulsive than really good thought about.

"And you, Hermione?" Mr Weasley tried. "I also don't know. But I think I'm going to end this school year" Hermione said. "You are?" Ron asked. "We've been through this Ron, yes, I'm going to end this" she said heeded and just walked out of the castle. Harry and Ron followed her, whilst they were talking.

"I'm going to do it" Harry said. "After tonight I'm going away and look for Dumbledore. Wanna come with?" he asked Ron. "Yeah of course!" Ron shouted and they saw Hermione standing outside. "But wait" Ron said. "Isn't Hermione coming with us, then?"

Apparently Hermione heard them and as she started at The Black Lake, she said: "No Ron, I'm not coming with. I'm sorry but you'll have to do this without me."


End file.
